


More Than Angels

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLangst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava is taken over by Mallus after she finds out that she was only recruited to the Bureau to either kill Sara to destroy Mallus or be killed to destroy Mallus. Sara has to save her.





	More Than Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty dark fic, see the endnotes for warnings.

Mick and Gary hold Sara back. She swats at them helplessly. Any other time, she could throw both of them on the ground with one movement, but she struggles. 

“No!” she yells. “I have to get to Ava!”

“Sara, you said it yourself,” Ray tells her. “You said that if Mallus was to take over you, we’d have to shoot you.”

“That was when it was me! It’s - it’s different for her.”

“Sara, we can’t save her. It’s too late. The only purpose she ever had in the Bureau was to die stopping Mallus or kill you and stop Mallus anyway. Those were the only two possibilities," Rip interrupts. 

Sara manages to send Gary flying backwards. 

“You recruited her just to die, and I’m not going to let that happen! Just give me a minute in there!” 

“She’ll kill you too! It’s not even her!” someone yells back. Sara can’t even tell who. She kicks the door open. 

It shuts behind her, but Sara barely registers the movement. Everything in her assassin training is telling her to stay back, but she runs to Ava. 

Ava’s eyes are sunken back and glowing red. A trail of blood leads down her white dress shirt. 

“Give her back,” Sara says. She knows the demon can hear her. She slams both of her hands on the wall. 

Ava’s head tilts back at an inhuman angle. She’s not smiling her usual blush, but her lips are twisted in a way Sara knows they shouldn’t be. 

“Why would I give her back?” Ava’s voice says, but it doesn’t sound like her. 

“Because I love her,” Sara almost says, but she catches herself from revealing her vulnerabilities to her nemesis. 

“Because you’d rather have me. I’m closer to the demon world than she is. Use me instead,” Sara pleads. 

Sara can feel the demon’s consciousness expanding. It probes into her mind, but she doesn’t feel it leaving Ava’s. 

“Get away from her!” she yells to it. She feels it laugh. It suddenly stops spreading and fades back. Sara doesn’t know why, and she doesn’t care. Gary is in the doorway behind her staring at a giant gun in his hands. Sara runs to Ava. Ava’s eyes are shut, and her limbs are sprawled out like she was thrown by a monster. 

Sara sets Ava’s head in her lap and bends down to hold her. She watches the tears land on Ava’s neck without knowing that they’re hers. She reaches to wipe them off and feels a pulse. 

She sits up and lifts Ava in the same motion. Mick tries to help her carry Ava when she reaches the door, but she speeds up. Ava’s blood is smearing all over Sara’s torso. She sets her down in the medical room. 

“Gideon, help her. Please,” Sara begs. 

“I’ll do what I can,” Gideon promises. Sara stands next to the bed and holds Ava’s hand. Her whole torso shakes, and she presses the back of Ava’s hand to her forehead. 

Sara curls up and shuts her eyes so she can pretend Ava’s in a regular sleep. She breathes in, but all she can smell is blood. 

She feels herself cry, but she can’t open her eyes. 

 

Ava feels something on her hand, but she can’t seem to pull her eyes open. She focuses on the sounds she’s hearing. Someone’s crying. It sounds like Sara. Ava wants more than anything to wake up and tell her that everything is alright.

She can feel dried blood on her shirt, and everything still hurts. She tries again to drag her eyelids open. 

This time, she can see a blurry outline. She identifies a halo of blonde hair and pale clothing. 

“Angel,” she manages to croak. The angel looks at her, and Ava sees details emerge. 

She squints, and she gets a glimpse of the angel’s tears and the blood covering her pale shirt. 

“Sara,” she says. She tries to reach out to touch her, but Sara doesn’t seem any closer. She blinks one time, and the image of Sara is gone. The angel is staring at her. Ava knows she has to make a choice.

“Sara. I want you to be Sara.”

The angel nods and transforms. Ava can make out every line of Sara’s perfect face. She still can’t reach out, but she speaks.

“Sara. You’re my… you’re my … angel. I knew you’d be back.”

Ava coughs, and blood sprays down. Sara looks up and touches her forehead. 

“You needed me,” Sara says. Ava smiles. 

“I love you,” Ava wants to tell her, but blood fills up her mouth again. She spits it out all over herself. “I love you, Angel.”

“I love you too,” Sara whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of blood. Ava almost dies, but she makes it.


End file.
